Floodgates
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: Lisbon's going on a date. Jane has dropped all his defenses, helpless and begging her not to. But she's committed to trying to find a happy, normal couples' relationship. Things turn out differently than she expected. One-shot, AU. Warning! Adult sexual situations, a bit of rough language. If you don't like that, don't read this! Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.


_**A/N Thanks to Carla for her request for this story line. And for her truly wonderful drawing of Jane and Lisbon naked in each others' arms. What a wonderful Valentine's Day gift to all her Tumblr followers! Thank you, Carla! I hope I do your story idea justice, here.**_

Why couldn't Lisbon understand? It wasn't about Fischer. She just "happened" to be there, trapping him for Abbott and the FBI, doing her bit to seal the deal on her new job promotion. It could have been Betty Lou from Missouri. Lisbon hadn't understood that, either. In fact, it only increased her fury.

"Lisbon! Please try to understand! I believed I would never see you again. I took my ring off to see if I could, could move on somehow. Fischer just happened to be there when I was at my lowest, setting the trap for me."

"Oh! And you fell for it! Dinner and dancing—Jane, you were looking to a night in bed with her. Admit it!"

"I admit I thought there was a possibility. I wanted to see if I could free myself of my past, let it go and move on somehow. I was testing myself. She was there for two days! What was I to do? Damn! I was desperately lonely. I was dumb enough to enjoy who she pretended to be. My, my senses were down. I was caught off-guard. I fell for the honey-trap. But nothing happened!"

"You should have told me. You coward! Instead, I find out when Fischer lets it casually slip. You weren't honest with me. I shouldn't have had to find out that way. Not after all we've been through because of it. Not when you knew I know how much it means to you. I can't trust you."

"That's not true! You can. You can trust me. I would have told you. I put the ring back on the next morning, so relieved I hadn't slept with her. When I got back, all of a sudden she shows up as FBI. And then I got thrown into her gulag. I just forgot about it."

"Forgot."

"Yes. It was like I had never taken it off."

Lisbon just shook her head and walked away.

Ten days later they had another new case. FBI Agent Marcus Pike came in on it. He laid it on thick and Lisbon was persuaded to go out with him.

Jane's heart went to his feet and took the blood from his head with it. Talk about an elevator ride to hell. "This isn't a business date, then, obviously." Good thing no one was in the office just now because this discussion would not be put off! He had to speak before it was too late.

"Obviously."

"Lisbon, don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't go out with him. Please!"

Teresa Lisbon lowered her sunglasses to really study the man in front of her. Patrick Jane's face was white, the normal pink of his cheeks drained away. His eyes were narrow slits of pain, little sea green flashes barely seen as they darted nervously at her face. Brow furrowed as if he had a splitting headache. He only needed to rub his forehead to complete the picture. Ah, there it was. Jane swiped his hand across his brow, then settled it back at his chest, now wringing both hands over his stomach. His normally full, soft lips were drawn tight together.

Suddenly, he reached out and took both her shoulders under his hands. She flinched, expecting something in the category of manhandling. But what she got was his large hands softly stroking her upper arms. He left them there, thumbing, trying to soothe her. He had never touched her this way!

"Please don't do this, Teresa."

The use of her first name got her attention. It usually meant he either wanted her to really hear him or he wanted to emphasize their closeness. "I have to, Jane. I have to get on with my life. Marcus is a nice guy. I think we'll have fun together."

"No!" Jane tried to moderate his outburst. "I mean no, you're moving too fast." All he could see was them jumping in bed together. The image made his head feel like it would burst apart and his heart splinter into a million broken shards.

"What are you talking about, Jane? If Marcus and I are going to see each other, we don't need to waste time wondering about it."

"I know you could have said that about me."

Now she removed her glasses completely and hung them at the neck of her blouse, missing the hitch three times until she had to look down and purposely make her hand do what it was supposed to.

"Look! You don't have to wonder about me anymore!" He pulled off his ring and held it out to her.

What an odd thing to do. What would she do with his ring? "Jane. Jane . . . I can't take your wedding ring. I don't even know why you're offering it to me. You seem very distraught and now I feel sad because I can see something very important is going on here and I don't know what it is. Just that you feel hurt and scared."

He dropped his hands, the ring in a closed fist. "Damn, Lisbon! At least make it _jealous, _hurt and scared! I can't lose you. Not now! I'm sorry I'm too slow. I admit I take you for granted, that you'll wait for me, be here for me. And now, suddenly you're not?"

Mouth opening to take a deep breath to speak, her face showed how deeply she felt the injustice of his words. He held his hand up to stay her response and she quieted, folding her arms and making it clear he had one chance to fix what he'd just implied. Not wait for him? Not be there for him?

"And you have, Lisbon. You've been there for me all the way. But, but . . . now you want to date? Someone else? Just like that? Please, Lisbon, I'm almost there. You can't leave me, now."

"What do you mean, Jane, 'date someone else?' Who else have I dated? In years? Tell me."

"No, Lisbon. _Me._ Me. I want you to date _me_."

"When have you ever asked me for a date? When have you ever asked me to wait for you? When have you ever said you were even interested in me . . . that way?"

"I couldn't . . . I couldn't say it before Red John was gone. He would have killed you. And so many other reasons. You know that, Teresa. I had to get them out of the way."

"I understood that. You know I did. But you never said you felt this way. You could have told me and asked me to wait for you. And . . . and I, I would have, Jane. I would have. I did! Even though you didn't ask me."

"It wasn't right. Fair. I thought I'd be dead. Or good as . . . in prison. But I made it back. I'm here now! Only for you. I made it back, for you! I dreamed that someday I could come back to you."

"Why didn't you tell me so?"

Jesus! Hadn't she read his letters? "Lisbon. I wrote you. I told you how much I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Terribly. I loved your letters, Jane, so much. They made me feel happy that you thought of me. But so sad that I would never see you again. I had to learn to be without you. It hurt like hell." It still hurt like hell.

"That's not what you told me on the plane that first case. You made it clear. You wanted to get away from me, get on with your life without me. I didn't know how to claim you without you saying I was trying to control your life and you tossing me. I love you, Teresa. Can't you see that?"

He'd said that before. And taken it back, never to say it again. "Where are we? I don't even know where we are!" Of course he loves me. But what has he done about it? Ever?

"We're at the place, at long last, where I tell you how much and how deeply I feel for you and that I want us to be together, man and woman, a couple. And the place where I wait to hear how you feel and if you want that, too."

"I can't answer that now."

"Why not, Lisbon? Why not? Don't you know how you feel about me?"

"No! How could I possibly?"

"After all this time? I don't believe you! I know how I feel. I'm so in love with you, it feels like I'm dying. I try to show you in little ways so that you don't think I'm trying to control. But it hasn't worked. It's like you don't even see me. You can see perps and witnesses and suspects, you can see everyone on the team, you can see Pike, but you can't see me."

"Calm down, Jane. You're in a panic. There's no reason to panic. You have to let me work this out my own way. And I'm not stopping in the middle of everything for you because you've waited until the last minute. Why haven't you put me first? If you feel all this, why aren't I at the front of the line instead of the end? You're free now. If you felt this strongly, why didn't you tell me right away?"

"Yes, I'm in a panic! I feel like a trapped animal! You told me you wanted to get away from me! What was I supposed to do after all I've put you through? I had to try to do what you asked. But now it's different. You're going away from me and my heart is breaking. Don't do it, Teresa. Please! Not if you think there's a chance for us."

"You're not rational. Me going out on one date is not a death sentence to anything we might have."

The unspoken meaning of Lisbon's words did not elude Jane. She allowed that they might have the possibility of love. "It could be. A date could lead to more, a whole lot more. What if you really like him?"

"Wouldn't that be a good thing, Jane? Wouldn't you want my happiness?"

"It's a nice sentiment, Lisbon. But it can't apply here. I'm not a martyr. _I _want you. _Me! __I _want to make you happy."

He was pacing, pulling his hair as his hands raked through it. Breathing hard, red-faced and sweaty, he was on the edge of a complete meltdown. Lisbon's heart went out to her suffering friend.

"Jane. Jane, " she said softly. When he didn't seem to hear her, she stepped in front of him and he stopped, his stormy eyes red and watery in a face stretched with pain. She took his arms below the elbow and moved him towards a chair, speaking quietly. "Come on. Come on, now. It's going to be all right. Whatever happens, we'll get through it." Putting pressure on his arms, she made him sit. "Breathe, now. Just breathe. I'll sit here with you until you feel better." Letting go of his arms, she brought a nearby chair closer and sat down.

"I don't think I can feel better, Lisbon. Not if you go."

"I want you to know that I see you, Jane. I see you and I hear you. You're beautiful and you're my friend and I love you, okay? I do. This is what you said. That you love me. Deeply. And you want us to be together, man and woman. That you are crazy in love with me. And you don't want me to go on this date. Did I get all of it? Tell me anything I left out." She felt numb. All these years, she'd believed he felt this way. But since he wouldn't say, and make it stick, she couldn't make it real.

"You love me, Teresa?"

"Of course I do. Don't tell me you don't know that. I just don't know if it's the kind you're looking for, that you want . . . from me."

"You can't tell me you never thought about it."

"Yes. I've thought about it. Lots of times."

"And?"

"I wanted you very badly sometimes. Man and woman. But I had to get over it, didn't I? I didn't know how you felt about me. Then, you were gone. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

"You're seeing me now. You don't want me now? It's all I can think about."

"You've hidden it very well. But let's just say our timing is bad. Let's just say that. Whatever the reasons. On whoever's side. Bad timing. And tonight is part of that. In this moment, Jane. This moment, I don't know what I want from you. I have to take some time to think about it."

"Yeah. Okay. I get that."

"I want to feel happy about going on this date. It's been forever since I've been out. You can't begrudge me that. Can you let me have that?"

"I have to let you have your date. I can't stop you. I'm just asking you not to."

"The answer is no, Jane. I'm going out with Marcus tonight. And I have to leave for home in a few minutes to get ready."

Jane leaned forward and jammed his elbows on his knees, head bowed. He spoke softly. "Promise me you won't sleep with him tonight? I know I don't have a right to ask. But please. Please, Teresa."

Sighing, she leaned forward, mimicking his posture. "Look at me."

He looked up, his face a mask of misery.

"I can't promise you that."

Flopping forward again, his face nearly lay on his knees, his hands buried in his hair and scratching his scalp.

"You're not looking at me. I'm not finished." When he lifted his head and focused his agonized eyes on her, she continued. "I can't promise you. But I can assure you of something. Unless I'm looking for casual sex, I almost never sleep with a guy on the first date. I'm not looking for casual sex with Marcus. It's almost a sure thing I won't sleep with him, just because."

"Almost."

"Yes. I can't predict when one of those spark things will hit. It doesn't seem to be that way with him, but I haven't spent time alone with him, so I can't be 100% sure."

Jane huffed a laugh. "Well, that should tell you something. You don't even have a spark with the guy."

"Look. I'm being kind here. Don't push it. I don't know if I have a spark with you."

"I think you do. And if not, you will." The hell she didn't. Liar. Pants-on-fire liar.

Lisbon studied his face. He was very sure of himself. And she was lying. She had a forest fire for the guy. But it had long been embers, banked low so that she could pretend to forget it. "Now. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Yes. And I feel a little bit better. I do. Thank you for giving me that." He looked her steadily in the eye and gave a little nod.

"Okay, then. I've got to go."

Jane lay on his couch for a couple of hours, drove the Airstream to his favored motor home park outside the city limits, took time to set up and went to bed without supper, stripping off his clothes to crawl naked under the covers. His head was pounding with regret and his heart with loss and grief. He didn't even try to fight it. To hell with biofeedback and self-mediation. Something deep in his brain took pity and let him slip into the merciful black of dreamless sleep.

The motor home park was not brightly lit but enough that she could follow the narrow blacktop roads past the various sites. Lisbon knew this was Jane's favorite park. He loved its woodland atmosphere, often finding deer foraging in the early morning hours. In the middle of the night she was rolling without her lights on, not wanting to cause a disturbance to those resting. Patrick? She didn't mind disturbing _him_ at all! Ah ha! There was his Airstream!

All was dark inside the motor home and Lisbon considered turning around. But given his upset earlier in the evening, she wanted to see Jane for herself, reassure him and let him know about her "date" and everything she had learned from it. More than anything, Lisbon wanted the reassurance of his arms around her and to sample his kisses. Deciding to try the door before knocking, she found it unlocked. That, more than anything, made her concerned for his state of mind. Quietly stepping in, she heard nothing stir. He was not on the couch, so she padded softly to the back where she saw his sleeping form in bed.

Carefully she sat on the edge, so lightly that she barely depressed the mattress. Pale moonlight illuminated the room. His back was to her, covered to the neck by the bedclothes, his tousled hair, too long, and a wreck on the pillow. She reached to stroke the length of a curl. It bounced away from her fingertip as she reached the end. So sweet, even angelic. She caressed his hair, allowed her fingertips to trail his scalp as he moaned like a whisper in his sleep. She molded her whole hand to the side of his face, a feather's touch laying stroke after soothing stroke over his temple and ear, then from his forehead over the top of his head, petting him until he sighed and stirred. "Lisbon," he mumbled, still sleeping.

"I'm here," she whispered into the dark room. "Don't worry."

He rolled over, taking the covers with him and exposing his shoulders, the long lines of his back and the round muscular flesh of his bottom as he flopped an arm across her lap and snuggled his nose into the side of her hip. She skimmed his sensuous lines with her hand, her touch barely a susurrus along the rising flesh that circled the mound of his ass and then back up, a touch barely there, riding an air cushion of heat that bridged the gap between their bodies.

If he was this hard to wake, he needed his sleep. Lisbon left him to the comfort of his pillow and left the bedroom to sit on the couch in the living area. She hadn't been there long when she heard Jane stirring in the back and then the tread of his bare feet as he came to the kitchen sink, grabbing the kettle for a fill. Finished, he turned and saw Teresa, quietly watching him. She'd left Pike to be here with him!

"I was dreaming about you." He set the kettle in its heat cradle and flipped the lever on.

"I'm not surprised. I went in to see you, but you were too sleepy to wake up so I let you be. I see you've put on some clothes." He wore an oversized tee. She could see the hem of white boxers barely peek from underneath.

"I don't remember."

"It doesn't matter. I just enjoyed being with you like that for a moment. While you slept. Before you could start asking me questions."

"You could just tell me."

"You ruined my date, Patrick."

Shock registered on his face at her use of his first name. It had to be a good sign.

"Ruined it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . . "

"Oh, yes, you did."

"Yes. I didn't want you to go. I was afraid you, you'd sleep with him . . . and . . . and . . . break my heart."

Lisbon moved to the small table. "Well, it worked. Not only couldn't I sleep with him. I couldn't even finish the date. All I could think of was, why? Why am I here, trying to see if I can develop a relationship with this stranger, see if I can fall in love with him, when the man I do love, and have for years, is begging me to be with him? What am I doing here? I'm in love with another man. I'm in love with you, Patrick. Have been for years. It just wasn't right for me to say so. All your mixed signals . . . what if you didn't feel the same? What if you weren't ready? I tried so hard to wait, waited so long. I was trying to give up, to move on. I finally decide I can, I will . . . and what do you do, Patrick? You declare yourself."

Jane knew he should be hanging his head, but the hope she was giving him moistened the desert of despair where he had lived for so long. He looked at her, listened very carefully, but was smiling when he said, "I know," caught himself and quickly tried to look sheepish. "My timing is shit."

The look she gave him was stern. But when she saw the truth of the utter happiness he was trying unsuccessfully to conceal, she smiled gently and sat down. The electric kettle clicked off.

"Do you want some coffee?" He moved toward the selection of K-cups for the coffee maker he had there just for her.

"Don't you have questions for me?"

"No. You wouldn't be here if . . . if—"

"Then, are you really going to take time for a cup of tea . . . or don't you think you've waited long enough? Are you going to hold me, even kiss me?" Enough stalling. She was on.

In two rushing steps he had swept her into his arms, hugging, sighing, snuggling against her neck and the side of her face. "I thought this would never happen," he said into her ear. "I thought I would never hold you in my arms, Teresa."

The scent of Pike's cologne was on her. He had been close to her. Was it just her clothes or was it on her skin? He wanted to remove it, obliterate it. Had he been at her body?

Picking her up, he swung her legs over his arm and carried her back to the bedroom, standing her next to the bed as he slowly bent to give her a first, tender kiss. Her mouth molded to his, scorching, and pressing him for more, and she gripped his arms to leverage them. Strong kisses. Like Lisbon. Nibbling every part of his lips, consuming the bottom one, her hot wet tongue cushioning her suckling mouth.

When he pushed his tongue gently through her lips, she caught it and licked it with her own, then captured it, taking it into her mouth. He probed her heated velvety interiors, delirious with pleasure.

God, his tongue! So fleshy and wide. She sucked on it until she couldn't breathe anymore. "Your tongue! It feels wonderful!" and she thrust her tongue inside his mouth coaxing his forward so that she could fill her small mouth with it to savor again.

This time it was Jane who broke, sampling her delicate ears, and the butter-soft skin of her throat and neck. His fingers nimbly unbuttoned her blouse and opened the front fastener of her bra, full breasts still holding the cups. Her eyes! Deep as a forest. She closed them, her breath rapid, swaying on her feet. He used her open clothes to brace her.

"Teresa."

When she opened her eyes, she leaned forward, kissed him and drew away. His lips followed hers like a bee to a flower, pushing her shirt to her sides, exposing her milky white torso, speckled everywhere with chocolaty freckles. He licked the ones at the mounds swelling from her bra, dipping his tongue into the valley there as he traveled her skin in kisses and nips.

He was undressing her! His mouth was on her body! She watched his hands when he pushed her shirt open to her sides, molding his hands over the bra, squeezing and gasping, his thumbs swirling the firming nipples. Then he peeled the cups away from her breasts, opening her like a wonderful present. His eyes were hungry and roving, his face flushed and his lips wet.

Lisbon's skin rose with the chill of the night and the excitement of her exposure to his sight and touch. He blew warm breath over her nipples and watched the buds swell. Then he began to kiss and taste her. His dick lurched with every pull on her nipple, longing to be embedded in her during such a tender assault. It was only Lisbon here, no foreign scent.

Groaning, "I love you. I want you," she surprised him by straddling his leg. Happy to lose consciousness and utility at her bald lust for him, he managed not to faint, to give her more of what she wanted. He pushed his leg forward so that she could sink against it, pressing her sex on him, hot and soft but the strength of her pelvic bone behind the rub. He doubted his leg had ever had such an experience.

Would she have a breast left when he was finished with her? Lisbon didn't care. Jane was unrelenting, his hands splayed across her back, pushing her breasts to himself to meet his need to suckle and tease, nip and fondle them with his tongue, taking her breath. The commotion of need he fired between her legs was overwhelming. She needed relief! And his powerful, sleek thigh seemed just the place to press, appease the feral howl in her core.

Lowering his hands to her hips, he pushed them down hard where she gripped his leg with her clothed thighs, dragging her female flesh forward, encouraging her to rub against him. The friction heat kindled the wanton in her as she looked into his eyes, dark with desire. He wanted her on his leg like that! All of her control slipping to the insatiable buzz between her legs, she rocked her hips faster, rubbing on him until she groaned, locked her gaze with his and came apart in his arms, his name in her climax-strangled throat.

He'd never seen her look so beautiful. Looking right at him and calling his name as she came against his leg! Pulling her still-arching back into a tight embrace, he pressed her breasts against his chest, forcing her cheek to his. Her breath, lost at first, quieted against his ear. "I love you, Teresa, beautiful woman."

While she was still straddling his leg, he opened her jeans and snaked a finger into the hot wet of her soft flesh, laying it on her clit. She hissed as the stimulation sped through her body, then backed away.

She needed to be naked! "We have too many clothes on."

"You're right."

She started to shrug off her shirt.

Taking the lapels, he held them. "Wait. I want to see the woman you are. I want to undress you and look at you and make it real that you're mine."

"You make me feel so good." She gave him a juicy kiss that had his hand traveling into her jeans again. "You can do anything you want."

It was then she noticed that his erection had lifted the leg of his boxers and stood completely naked and pointing at her. "Oooohhhh. That's going to fill me up."

She put a hand around the shaft. He grunted and tensed, panting away the extra stimulation as best he could. Then she put her thumb over the tip, wetting it and massaging the striated flesh just below as her hand squeezed what had turned to rock under satin. He cried out and gripped her arms, looking down at what she was doing. Then he rested his forehead against hers.

"You move one more muscle and it's over for me and we're drenched. Let me finish undressing you. Please. I won't dawdle."

She removed her hand. "Take your clothes off, too . . . unless you want me to undress you . . . ?"

"Next time. There's nothing I'd like better."

Dropping the shirt and bra from her arms, he bared her shoulders, freckles and cream, framing her white bosom like art. Removing her jeans and panties completed the picture, strong alluring hips to grip as he filled her with stroke after stroke. He stared at every inch of her naked form, kissing and tasting much of it, as he quickly ditched his own scanty clothing. And still he looked, every curve, shadow and crease drawing his eye to its line. He stepped towards her as she scanned him just as thoroughly.

"You're mine now." She put a hand on his cheek and watched his eyes light up at her words. "I can't believe it. I love you."

Gently caressing the sides of her breasts, his voice nearly broke with emotion at what she'd said to him. "I love you, too." He took her hand. "Let's lie down."

Jane tossed the covers aside and they both looked at a dark wet place on the near side of the sheet.

"When I dreamed of you, I mussed the sheets."

Lisbon smiled at what she'd done to him. "In that case, you can have the wet spot."

"Gladly. We'll put one on your side now."

She pinched his waist lightly for his sass and got in bed.

In the middle of a passionate kiss, her hand sought his cock again, rigid and dripping. Skating her finger on the head, she wrapped both hands on the shaft. Impossibly, she felt him swell even more, especially towards the top.

"Oh god, Teresa! You know what you're doing to me . . . "

Focused and dark, her eyes showed the flame that powers lust. "Yes! I want to make you come. Claim you. I want you to see what I'm doing to you. Look at my hands!"

They both looked down to watch her fingers work as she slid his skin deliciously over rock-hard flesh. When his balls drew up, Patrick grunted and gasped, throwing his head back, trying to hang on.

Keeping one hand near the top where her fingers could fan and flail the head, she moved the other to finger-feather his balls, now in extremis. With a shout, he exploded, jet after jet lashing them both as his hips jerked helplessly, pumping and pumping into her hands and splashing them both to the chin. His cries, high and desperate, faded into labored breathing when he began to recover.

Lisbon kissed the tip of his nose as his breath washed over her face. "Now you won't have that pressing on your mind for a little bit."

Jane looked into her eyes, bright with her smug accomplishment. He drew her into the protective, engulfing shell of his body and tucked her head under his chin. Fingering a strand of hair from her face, he whispered, "Clever woman. Now I can concentrate on you." He took her smiling lips in his and gently pushed her flat on the bed, putting his hands and mouth to work. She sighed and cooed as her body rippled with pleasure everywhere he touched.

A little rougher with her breasts this time, he nipped and squeezed them, marking great suckling mouthfuls. Far from registering pain, Lisbon writhed and moaned, pushing them towards him for more. He was gentler with her stomach, approaching the mound of her sex, opening her tenderly with his tongue. He nudged her legs wide apart so that he could really look at her, touching every part of her plump vulva with his tongue and his fingers, testing her, learning her, loving her.

Her clit was swollen and easy to manipulate. Desire peaking as he touched her, he could only breathe, "Oh, Teresa." Pinching it lightly from the top between thumb and forefinger, he forced its hood to ride both ways. Lisbon began to cry out, her voice rhythmic, her hips rigid below her frantically arched back, legs restless.

Inserting one graceful finger, he easily found the right spot to rub in her tight core, bending to take long ice-cream licks of her clit. Her initial scream trailed into a long wavering moan as an explosive, wracking orgasm set its rhythm. She gripped his wrists to stop his movement, holding on to him to . . . to . . . she didn't know what. She had to hold him or she'd fly away! He kissed the corners of her mouth gently until, grounded again, she released him.

Jane's cock was a stone tower, ready for her, but he wanted her full attention when he entered her for the first time.

Lisbon spoke before him. "Look at me when you penetrate me for the first time. I want to see you when it happens."

"And I want to see you." He smoothed the wild waves that fanned out from her head, glossy and dark. "My beautiful love . . . " He really didn't have words for how she made him feel.

"And mine." His stubble mist tickled her fingertips and excited her. He was so beautiful to look at. "Handsome." Lifting her head, she kissed him, running the tip of her tongue between his lips and sighing.

He responded with heat, taking her mouth fully and riding his hard flesh against her hip. When she spread her legs for him, he raised up, hovering over her body to look into her eyes, dilated and glistening. He supposed he looked the same, for the emotion of the moment was high. "I love you," he whispered.

"Make love to me."

He slipped inside her like he was coming home, relief and pleasure washing over him at the same time. Buried so snug in the pillow of her body, he rooted and pressed, using himself to massage inside, learning how she was made, what felt good.

"Oh, god, you're stuffing me. Just like I thought you would. You feel so good, Patrick. I love that you're in my body. I love you."

She gave a loud sigh of release and came so gently that he stopped moving in order to feel the rippling of her muscles along his length. "You feel wonderful when you come." When he began moving again, the friction lit a fire in his groin and he moved harder, lifting her hips a little as he jammed into her at the bottom of each stroke.

She moaned, "More, give me more!" and he started to really pound into her, letting himself do what felt good. It was fast, but she met him, raising her hips to push hard, sliding deep, swallowing his entire length as hungrily as if she was eating him. As his friction-heated movements grew even faster, more chaotic, she stopped trying to keep his rhythm and just dug her heels into his ass and hung on, attempting to stay sealed to him while her clit reaped the benefit of his rapid thrusting.

Her face was at his ear when she issued a series of deep sighs, and her voice turned suddenly sultry. "I'm coming!" She set her teeth on his ear lobe and gave a nasal yell that ended in a long wail when she let go. The sounds of her orgasm poured into his ear and coursed through his body, lighting fires. He pounded his last, the suction of her contracting little pussy tugging him into its hot cushion, milking him until he was empty, groaning and seated in the bottom of her.

Afterwards they lay in the hushed darkness together, separately amazed.

"I'm so glad I came to you tonight, Patrick." She snuggled close, brushing his cheek with the backs of her fingers. "For more reasons than one!"

His fingers played gently at her mons, plump and silky as a kitten. "I think you made my whole life! Don't ever go away from me again, please, Teresa, never!"

She tousled his hair and gripped it to guide his head back, capturing his gaze. "Look at you. The shoe's on the other foot!"

"That's not funny."

"No, it's not. And don't forget it."

"I won't ever leave you again. I almost lost everything because of it. From now on, I'll tell you even if I'm just going to take a pee."

Chuckling, Lisbon said, "That's not necessary."

Jane looked doubtfully at her. He didn't want to take any chances!

"We can develop a signal for that." She grinned and kissed the smile that broke over his face like the sun.


End file.
